wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jewelled (Pt. 1/4)
Note Before we get started, just a quick little note that I will take ocs for this story. If you want to have your character to have a cameo as an extra, reply in the thread. This is first-come first-served. (7/20) This is kind of ambitious for a book that‘s just being written, but I mean hey. I need popularity. Thread Now, enjoy reading whatever I have! Prologue ”Your magesty, Morrowbringer of the Nightwings wishes to speak with you. He says it is of the utmost importance.” The dragon at the door said. Queen Gawshawk turned to face him. “Of course,“ She grumbled, fixing her carved ruby headdress, “I shall see him immediately.” The Skywing queen stalked out of her room, and followed the servant to the Nightwing. They followed the long twisty hallway, eventually ending up in the throne room. ”Your Highness,” Morrowbringer bowed, spreading his wings as he did so, revealing a pattern of silver scales, spreading from the bottom to the top. “You are the second most influential Queen in all of Pyrriha. And I come bearing unfortunate news,” he paused as if waiting for a reaction. Seeing as he wouldn’t get one just yet, Morrowbringer continued. “In five months time, a catastrophe will strike. The three great moons will collide, creating a cascade of space-rock, and block out all sunlight for weeks. I would like you to convince your tribe in joining us. Together, we will be able to prevent the collision.” He said. Gawshawk paused, thinking for a minute. “If we were to join you, what benefit would we get? And what proof do you have of this... event? Why was it so important to relay information during the middle of the night?” “We will prevent a world-wide catastrophe from happening.” ”Yes, but I am wondering. What scientific proof do you... Nightwings have to certify the events of tribes uniting as one?” “Our animi.” That struck a note. The Queen paused, considering some facts. “It is decided then,” she took a long breath. “As much as I would like to believe you, you have gained proof from an untrustworthy source. I will not join you. Dismissed.” ”As you wish, your Majesty, as you wish.” Something dangerous glinted in the Nightwing‘s eyes. Gawshawk‘s shadow slipped from window to window, with a strange eerie essence to it. She was just about to turned the corner when a small clink was heard in the background. She turned, seeing something fly at her, she could just make out star-like scales going from bottom to top before passing out. She became the first in a whole slew of murders. Chapter 1 Amethyst snapped open her eyes. Again, she had fallen asleep at her desk. Mother kept reprimanding her about it, saying it wasn’t healthy for her to categorize each and every servant into different little columns, but she did it anyways. The princess wanted to make sure her family got the best service, with little to no back talk. Princess Amethyst Tide? Scales flashed near her doorway, and she turned to face the source. Yes? She flashed back, spotting the pale green servant waiting there. They’re aunt’s servant. She thought, what does she want? Her majesty expects you to meet her at the Rebuilt Palace. Amethyst nodded, swimming from her room in the Deep Palace. The Princess arrived and flew to the pavilion for guests. When she arrived, she spotted a Nightwing standing there, talking to her aunt. Though it took a while, the conversation died down, and both dragons turned to face her. “Princess Amethyst... Tide,” the Nightwing bowed quickly, “Pleasure to meet you.” “As you.” Amethyst said, smiling a little. “Your Queen and I were discussing something. You might have heard about Queen Gawshawk’s death. What if I told you that was a warning?” She paused. The princess had indeed heard of the Skywing Queen’s death. But it was a warning? “It was the universe deciding that all the tribes must unite with the only ones who can tell them what is to happen.” “And that’s the Nightwings?” “Worthy conclusion, Princess.” Amethyst noticed a slight tone change, maybe it was her imagination, but did she hear a bit of resentment in the Nightwing’s voice? “She has agreed, one the simple condition. One of her heirs goes to oversee our business.” She froze. Time seemed to do so with her. She was the heir that was chosen? Why not one of her cousins? Did they do a helmet draw? “I-I’d be honoured.” the princess sputtered out, blinking rapidly trying to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Her? Her aunt chose her? I mean I am the oldest of her heirs, even if not directly... just. WOAH. '' “Perfect, then it is settled.” Queen Turquoise said, “pack your things, niece. You leave at noon.” Chapter 2 The princess’s head was about to explode. She was entrusted with watching over the Nightwings? The ones who foretold the future? Her? What??? Deep down, it was seriously a dream-come-true. Talon-picked by the Queen herself? What? “Princess,” the same voice sounded, snapping her form her thoughts. “Are you... okay?” “Oh! Uhm, uh, yes? I should definitely get to packing, shouldn’t I?” Her heart was definitely skipping beats. Reality still seemed like a big dream. She had to ask a servant to pinch her every few minutes. As the princess swam to her room, several thoughts crossed her mind. ''Why did that Nightwing sound so... upset about me tagging along? Does he have something against it? Was he hiding something over it? If so... what was he hiding? Questions continued to swirl across her brain like a whirlpool. She grabbed her things, stuffed them in a shoulder bag, and went hurrying back to the Rebuilt Palace. Her worries were drowned out by all the questions and exciting things that might happen. She’d get to learn Nightwing traditions! Meet new friends! Find a few more scrolls for her collection! She’d get to see the entirety of Pyrrha! Before she knew it, her talons had brought her straight back to the platform her aunt and Morrowbringer were on. ”Are you ready to go, princess?” He asked, a slight note of hostility still in his voice. Amethyst Tide nodded eagerly. “Trench? Are you ready?” Her aunt asked a dark blue Seawing stuffing something into a bag. “Yes, my Queen.” ”Perfect. Morrowbringer?” The Nightwing’s head shot up. ”I’d like to have a private word with my niece.” “Of course, your majesty.” The two Seawings flew to the pavilion above them, and curiosity was clawing at the princess. Why did her Queen want to speak with her in private? ”Listen Amethyst. I don’t trust the Nightwings. That’s why I’m sending you with him. Report to Trench and she will be telling me directly about any... Shinanigans those dragons get up to. Alright?” The look in Turquoise’s eyes was dead serious, and the princess nodded rapidly. “O-of course, my Queen.” “Perfect.” The princess and Queen approached Morrowbringer, Amethyst in front, putting up a more... happy, cheerful persona on, trotted over to the other dragon. “I would ask if you deliver her safely to the other kingdoms.” “Yes, your majesty.” Chapter 3 All her former anxiety about this situation had left her, and the princess was once again bubbling over with excitement. “If you don’t mind me asking, but, where are we going now...?” A long sigh followed her question. ”We’re heading to the Rainforest, Princess.” He said from infront of her. “So where’d you start? The Sky Kingdom?” “No. Ice.” Amethyst continued asking questions about the little quest they were on, probably annoying Morrowbringer to no end. When the three finally set down camp, it was around midnight and the Seawing’s wings were sore from an entire day’s worth of flying. ”We will continue heading Southwest.” the Nightwing said bluntly. “Now, get some rest.” The thing was, Amethyst couldn’t sleep, even though she was sore beyond belief. Her brain was racing far too fast. Why wa sit racing too fast! She. DIDN’T. KNOW! NO! CLEAR... Your... mind... //timeskip to day// “My princess, we need to depart now.” a voice said to her. “Norrrghhn...” she grumbled, pushing her face deeper into the ground. A sharp jab to the side made her bolt up. “COME ON!” It was her... bodyguard? Personal protector? Whatever... Trench. Trench, the Seawing assigned to her. “We need to go, Morrowbringer is getting impatient,” she said, lowering her voice, “you know how Nightwings tend to be when agitated.” Amethyst nodded, and groggily got to her feet and stretched her wings. “Alright,” the princess paused for a yawn, “we can go now..” The three of them flew off, flying southwest to the Rainforest kingdom. Chapter 4 A few days had passed since leaving the Sea Kingdom, and they were approaching a mass of green. Amethyst Tide noticed that the Nightwing sped up his pace as they grew closer to the massive dense of trees. He must be really anxious about ting there and finishing his ‘mission‘. Her surroundings shifted from browns and greys to greens, reds, blues, oranges, and the smell of fresh water. It was rather pleasant to smell things other than fish, salt, and brine. As they kept flying, the sounds of dragons were starting to get louder, more refined than just random growls and whatnot. The Nightwing suddenly took a sharp upwards flap, and Amethyst nearly crashed into a huge tree before she could really think about why. Then she gets it. The dragonet soared upwards and lands on the platform. Amethyst could hear music coming from inside, and guessed there was a preformance for the Queen going on at the moment. They waited in silence outside, absorbing the smooth, yet fast-paced notes and melodies. When it stopped, Morrowbringer walked into the ‘Palace’. The Seawings followed suit. A teal Rainwing was standing ther, and packing her instruments. Amethyst Tide walked over to her and gave her a small boop on the shoulder. It made her jump a little, but turn around. “That was really nice music. Uhm, what do you play? Is this... your profession?” She asked cautiously. ”Oh! Yeah, it is!” The dragoness nodded, grinning. The princess could make out that she wasn‘t and average Rainwing, no, in fact, there were gills, phosphertrace scales, along with ocean blue webbing in between her claws and on her back. “This definitely my profession! I love making music, especially fast music, I mean, it isn’t enjoyed too much here because of the whole Rainwings are slow and lazy, but that isn’t true at all! I know several Rainwings who aren’t lazy, well, they aren’t fully Rainwing, but they were raised here, so it counts! I’m Kurante, be-tee-dubs.” That was a lot of information. “Well, nice to meet you then,” Amethyst said, smiling at the hybrid, “I’m Amethyst Tide, but really just Amethyst or Tide. Uh, you said you wanted to show me some Rainwings who... aren’t lazy?” “HECK YEAH!” Kurante said, grinning and darting out of the hut, instruments still sitting on the makeshift stage. She cast a nervous glance back at Trench. The two made eye contact, and the other Seawing nodded before turning her head to focus on Morrowbringer. “YOU COMIN’?” Could be faintly heard in the distance, and the Seawing called back, “YEAH, WHERE ARE YOU?” Chapter 5 Amethyst was looking around for the bright and happy Rainwing hybrid, mind jumping around to different ideas of where she could be. A talon poked her on the shoulder. “EEP— oh, uhm, sorry, hi, Kurante.” The Princess stuttered, a little bit embarassed. Category:Work In Progress Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (HeyHowyaDoin)